A Füves Sál
by ajcixlili
Summary: A Sál és a Galamb folytatása. Paródia. Sál szomorú, és csak egy fajtársa, egy másik Sál tudja őt felvidítani. Meleg Sálherceg, és Füves Sálhercegnő szerelmi életének kezdetei.


Hol volt, hol nem volt, a Szibériai-síkságon is túl élt a Nagy Orosz Varázsló. Ennek az orosz varázslónak volt egy csodálatos, hosszú, rózsaszín, meleg, de szomorú sálja. A Sál bánatos volt, mert szerelme, a galamb nemrég hunyt el.

A csodálatos madár, minden egyes szárnycsapása, minden egyes búgása megdobogtatatta a Sál lelkét. Ám a galamb, aki halandó volt, megöregedett, és végül hosszú betegség után elhunyt.

Bánkódott a varázslatos ruhadarab, hogy ő most egyedül maradt. Soha többé nem fog már boldog lenni. Már olyan meleget se adott, mint régen, már olyan puha sem tudott lenni, hiába vigasztalta őt a Nagy Orosz Varázsló.

Teltek múltak a hónapok, de a Sál csak nem lett jobban.

Egy nap a Nagy Orosz Varázsló útra kelt, hogy meglátogassa régi barátját, Holland Varázslót, akit Füvesnek hívtak. Füves a becenevét onnan kapta, hogy növényekből készített mindig újabb, jobb és erősebb főzeteket.

A Nagy Orosz Varázsló magával vitta Sálat is, hátha Füves tud neki segíteni.

Ám Füves csak rossz hírrel szolgálhatott:

- Ez bizony szerelmi gyász. Nagyon, nagyon hosszú ideig is eltarthat, akár egy évig is, de mulandó a dolog.

Sál örült neki, hogy a fájdalom talán elmúlik a szívéről. Hiányzott neki a galamb meleg tollai, kedves hangja és csodálatos szárnycsapásai, de lassan ő is érezte, hogy ha nem is fogja elfelejteni őt, de tovább tud lépni rajta.

Holland Varázsló és a Nagy Orosz Varázsló bementek egy belső szobába többek között beszélgetni is, és Sálat kint hagyták. Sál észrevette, hogy egy másik varázslatos ruhadarab is van a helyiségben.

- Szia, Sál vagyok - szólította meg a csíkos, hosszú ruhadarabot, aki a nyitva hagyott ablak előtt lengedezett, és élvezte a friss szelőt.

- Szia. Én Füves Hercegnő vagyok, a Nagy Holland Varázsló Sálja. És te?

- Én Meleg Herceg vagyok, a Nagy Orosz Varázsló Sálja. Azt hittem rajtam kívül nem létezik más varázslatos ruhadarab.

- Én is azt hittem.

Aztán beszélgetni kezdtek. Orosz Sál elmesélte neki, hogy szerelme, Galamb meghalt, és ez neki nagyon fáj. Holland Sál vigasztalta őt, noha nem tudta, milyen érzés lehet igazán szerelmesnek lenni.

- Kellemes - válaszolt a herceg a hercegnő kérdésére. - Megnyugszol, felmelegszel, és boldogabbá válsz. Meg tudod osztani valakivel a bánatodat.

- Akkor olyan lehet, mint réges-régen én és Öreg Pipa.

- Öreg Pipa?

- Hollandia Öreg Pipája, Füves Pipa. Régen jóban voltunk, de mostanában állandóan füstöl, és piszkos, meg büdös leszek tőle.

- Szerintem szép színed van. - Ahogy Orosz Sál kimondta a mondatott, úgy vált rózsaszínről pirosra. - Mármint… Szép fiús. Én fiú vagyok, és látod,... Rózsaszín. Te pedig lány, de kék, és az szép szín. - zavarban volt.

Füves Sál lengedezett a szélben, ahogy felnevetett.

- Köszönöm. Neked is szép színed van. - A Holland Sál fehér csíkja is picit bepirosodtak. - Persze neked lehet nem tetszik, de szerintem jól áll neked.

Egy darabig csak csendben lengedeztek egymás mellett, majd Orosz Sál közelebb ment Füves Sálhoz, és megpróbálta őt átölelni.

Alig telt el pár perc, azt vették észre, hogy összegabalyodtak. Nevettek. Fura érzés volt számukra, de szívesen maradtak így, amíg Füves és a Nagy Orosz Varázsló vissza nem tért. A két férfi csak nézte, nézte a hosszú ruhákat, majd végül megpróbálták szétszedni őket.

Feszegették, össze-vissza tekergették, míg valahogy már csak egy icri-picri részen voltak összeakaszkodva. A Nagy Orosz varázsló jól megrántotta a sálakat, mire hatalams reccsenes hallatszott. Fájt szegény Sálaknak, ahogy letépődött egy-egy darab belőlük, és a másik anyagának részévé vált.

- Hát… Különváltak. - szívta meg Öreg Pipát Füves Varázsló.

- Ja… Jövőhéten akkor ráérsz?

- Aham. Ugyan annyi lesz.

Meleg Sál boldog lett, ahogy rájött, hogy ismét találkozhat Füves hercegnővel. Az Orosz varázsló meg is lepődött, hogy Sálja milyen kellemesen puha és meleg lett megint.

- Nicsak… Úgy tűnik valaki barátot szerzett. - A Nagy Orosz Varázsló mosolygott nagy orra alatt, majd elbúcsúzott Füves varázslótól, és elindult haza.

Sál pedig boldog volt, mert minden héten látta kedvesét. Fájt-fájt neki galamb elvesztése, de lassan a hegek begyógyultak, és a két Sál barátsága, ami lassan szerelemmé alakult kitartott az idők végezetéig. Vagy legalább is hosszú-hosszú-hosszú ideig.


End file.
